Return to Pinehurst
by Sweet Dreamer 11
Summary: 2 years prior, Roy Burns murdered 18 people at Pinehurst Mental Institution. The murders started again, and now, they're all doomed.
1. Chapter 1 (04-30 13:06:25)

Friday the 13th Part XIII: Return to Pinehurst

"But I think your really outta' line!" Said Joey as he began to walk away. Vic, in an act of pure rage, had taken the Axe he was cutting wood with, and slammed it into the overweight boys back, over, and over again. He finally stopped when he realized what he'd done. He didn't run when he saw Matthew dial the police on the phone. He didn't run when he saw Robin crying into Violets shoulder. He just sat and stared at the corpse for a solid minute before looking up. He was being dragged away by police. That was when the terror started. That was when Roy Burns saw his sons corpse, and snapped.

May 3rd, 1987 Pinehurst Mental Institution

"Pam Roberts, Reggie Winters, and Tommy Jarvis were the only survivors of the massacre that happened here." Said Fox.

"Francine! We don't talk about...The Incident, here, remember?" Said John as he chomped on a piece of toast.

John Letter was the owner of Pinehurst Mental Institution. After his father was killed 2 years ago in the Pinehurst Massacre, he took ownership of it.

"Geez John, why are you always such a grouch?" Asked Fox, rolling her eyes

"Well if you weren't so insensitive about subjects like murder maybe I wouldn't be!" Retorted John.

"Ok, Both of you be quiet, I have a rockin head, ok! Said Adam Palomino. Adam was one of the numerous patients staying at Pinehurst. He had PTSD from an accident a couple years ago.

"Lighten up Adam, you're always such a grouch in the morning." Tiffany Cox said playfully.

Tiffany Cox was admitted a couple weeks ago due to a killer case of PBA. Her boyfriend, Chad's father was funding the institution. He visited her on a daily basis.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Jenny Myers. Jenny had extreme mood swings, and constantly lashed out at people. There were only a couple of people who could stand them. Her Boyfriend Kenny, and her best friend Vanessa.

"Jenny, calm down, please. Sorry guys, excuse us." Said Kenny Riedell. He walked her out of the room, upstairs.

"Hey, Shelly. Shelly! SHELLY!" Screamed Mitch. Mitch tried his hardest to wake up Shelly, but to no avail. Shelly continued to snore, head lolled back on his shoulder.

"Why is he always asleep? I don't get it, drink some Coffee dude." Fox said, stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

"Fran, You know why."Said John, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, cuz he has Narcaplepsy or some crap, right?" Said Fox

"Narcolepsy."John said.

A.J. really hated when John and Fox bickered. They were like a married couple. She ended up just ignoring them most of the time. She drowned it out with her music. That what she does most of the time. When her mom and dad fought, when John yelled at her, when Jenny had those crazy fits, etc. She hated being at Pinehurst. For her it sucked. The food was subpar, at best. The walls were paper thin so she couldn't listen to her music really loud like at home. The only good thing there was here was Adam and Deborah. Deborah never bothered anyone, and she could appreciate that. There was more drama around here than a high school filled with mean girls.

"It royally sucks" She said out loud. It didn't really matter all that much since she was alone, in her bathroom, applying her daily purple mascara. A.J. didn't have anything mentally wrong with her, at least she didn't think she did. She continued to apply the makeup, listening to Pseudo Echo.

"Hey John, weres Vanessa and Bugzy?' asked Mitch " I haven't seen em since last night at the bonfire."

"I thought they headed back to the house?" John said concerned

"That's what they said they were doing, but those lovebirds probably went to the woods to make out or some crap like that." Adam said with a mouth full of toast.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be here soon." John assured, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Maybe Jason got em!" Joked Fox

"Well, I hope not…." Tiffany commented.

That Afternoon

"Tiffany, Aj and Jenny,your on laundry duty, Adam and Mitch, you guys are making firewood. Francine, Kenny, Shelly and Debbie, your on clea-" John was Interrupted by A loud honking from outside as a beautiful white sports car pulled up in the driveway. Out of the car,walked Chad Kensington.

"n up." John finished paying no mind

"CHAAAAAAAD!" Tiffany ran outside in a tornado of joy, wrapping Chad in a oddly strong bear hug.

"Tif ,you know I hate it when you hug me like that."

"Sorry…"

Everybody In Pinehurst went on with their day ,moving outside to do their chores,ignoring Chad and Tiffany as they went off into the woods.

"OMG, I'm so happy your here, I missed you." Tiffany said giggling

"I was here yesterday." He said not impressed.

"Well still."

As they walked farther, Tiffany talking non stop ,Chad finally stopped and turned around.

"Look, Tiff, I gotta take a leak, I'll be back." He said, jogging back towards Pinehurst. He wasn't coming back. The only reason he started going out with her was because she was hot. He hadn't even considered how annoying she was, so he was gonna bolt. Even though she was annoying, he didn't have the guts to break up with her. Besides, he was already going out with this chic Melissa from school. He failed to notice the hockey masked figure stalking behind him. The man grabbed his scarf, and wrapped it around his neck, choking him. Finally, after a good struggle, Chad went limp, and the masked figure hoisted him over his shoulder with ease.

Tiffany sat, waiting patiently for Chad to return, sitting on a stump near the lake. She stared at the glistening water, and had an idea. She slipped off her clothes, and dove into the water. She went under, and was getting prepared to scare the crap out of Chad. She silently held her breath as she heard his footsteps. Suddenly, she felt something grab her hair and hold her under. Her struggle was futile as water filled her lungs. Her frantic kicks slowed, and finally, she stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Aj." Said Fox as she walked over to her doing laundry. Aj ignored her as she strung up sheets on a clothing line. She was too engrossed with her music to even notice Fox. Fox too the girls black headphone out, completely unnoticed. She opened her mouth to speak, but what came out was a extremely loud screech.

"EARTH TO AJ, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Fox bellowed into her ear.

"Yes Fox, I hear you, I just choose to ignore you." Said Aj, clearly annoyed.

"And why is that Ms. Purple Hair?"Fox said playfully, examining her purple highlights. Aj completely ignored her a continuing stringing laundry up on the line. Aj was a mysterious person. She almost never talked to the other residents of Pinehurst, and just generally wasn't a social person. She was the textbook definition of a Loner.

"Well?" Fox said, waiting impatiently for her to give her an answer.

"Just leave me alone Fox, Im not in the mood to play your silly games."

"Your never in the mood. Your always moping around like you gotta problem or something." Said Fox, losing her temper.

"Just leave me alone, ok!? You wanna know why i'm never in a good mood!? I'm surrounded by complete and utter idiots like you, that never shut the hell up!" With that, Aj stormed off, walking across the lawn, through the back door, and up to her room.

"What's her damage?" Said Fox, rolling her eyes.

"Her damage is that you cant just back when someone tells you. Buzz off. " Adam retorted , clearly getting aggravated by her.

"Look Edgelord, no one was talking to you. Maybe you should learn to mind your own God. Damn. Business. " Fox said, pulling out a switchblade.

"Oh, you wanna test me, tramp?" Adam said, closing in on her.

"Let's Dance asshole." She said, getting into a battle stance.

In that moment, Adam also pulled out a switch, and with that, there brawl had begun. The two blades clashed together with a metallic clang every time. Fox observed him. He had impressive technique. As they fought, she got worn out, and eventually, she let her guard down. With a swift whoosh, the switchblade slashed her face, right on her cheek. Everyone else watched as she fell to the ground.

"Damn, thats heavy stuff." Mitch said, taking a drag at his cigarette.

Fox layed on the ground as Adam stared her down.

"That's what you get. Bit-" Before he could finish, Fox's leg sprang up and kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell onto a stack of firewood.

He got up and wiped his bleeding lip. His tooth had been knocked out, and he had a large cut on his cheek. She walked up to him, and raised up her leg like a cheerleader, and swiftly dropped it on his face. His body jolted, and he fell unconscious

"Next time, have some manners ma'am." She said bending over his head. She playfully slapped his cheek, and stepped over him, sat cross legged on a chair, and lit up a cigarette, and took a nice, long drag of it. Everyone was shocked at what just happened. The toughest guy at Pinehurst, had just been beaten by a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" John screeched.

"I put that douche in his place. He deserved it" Fox said nonchalantly.

"Fox, come with me." John said calmly

Aj saw everything. She didn't know which side too take. Even though Fox annoyed the hell out of her, Adam had right to step in like that.

Knock knock knock knock knock

"hello…" Fox said, sounding remorseful and sad.

"Um ,come in…." AJ said looking through CDs.

Fox opened the door and looked around.

"Um, hey, look. I'm sorry about poking and prodding. I really should have just minded my own goddamn business. And I'm sorry bout … ya know...Adam…" Fox said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look , its fine. He was being a jerk. And I'm sorry." AJ said sighing.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who wouldn't buzz off."

"Got that right."

"Look, im gonna go.'

"K, see ya"

Even though they "made up", Fox was still untrusting of her. Even if she didn't let it on. What gave her the right to treat people how she did? She was much like a cold stone. She wasn't better than anyone else, what gave her the right to be so rude? It didn't matter, she was just ranting. Still, she had apologized without having to be told. "Am I Getting soft?" she thought bitterly.

"Damn, she messed you up." Joked Mitch, nudging Adam.

"Shut the hell up Mitch, I'm not in the mood." Snapped Adam. Adam didn't take kindly to being beaten. He prided himself on his strength, and had an ego bigger than China. His defeat to a girl really fired him up. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and was currently smoking a cigarette at the table outside of Pinehurst. He had taken up smoking about a year ago, and had a fondness for it. His only problem was that he knew that later on in life, he'd kick himself for his decision. But for now, he was fine with it.

"Well, you gotta face the music sometime and except that on May 3rd, 1989, Adam Palomino was beaten by Fox Cooper in a battle of the blades." Mitch retorted.

Mitch never really got involved in the endless drama of Pinehurst. It annoyed the hell out of him, and he wouldn't take any part in it. He had made that promise when he was admitted into this hell hole. And today, on May 3rd, 1989, he broke his promise.

That night, Aj, Adam, Jenny, Kenny and Debbie went to the movies to go see Heathers. Aj and Adam didn't really want to go, but got roped in by Jenny to go and see it. Debbie only agreed to go since she didn't have anything to do. In a way, she never had anything to do at Pinehurst. She only stayed there because her parents were worried she liked books to much. What kind of BS is that?

"Wasn't Tiffany supposed to be coming to?" Asked Kenny

"Yeah, she ran off with her money boy into the woods,lets just go without her."AJ said mockingly

"No, we shouldn't go without her, it was her idea to go see this movie." Kenny said sternly.

"Well, she's obviously not gonna show." Adam said

"Fine, but shes gonna kill us when we get back." Jenny complained

On their way out, they failed to notice the looming figure on the edge of the woods.

Mitch layed there, watching an interview between Zsa Zsa Gabor and Dick Cavett. He was completely vegging out on his small air bed. His eyes closed sleepily, and he drifted into a light sleep.

The masked figure opened up the front door of Pinehurst and looked around. Dead silent, completely empty. The shape slinked towards the kitchen and grabbed a large pristine kitchen knife from a drawer. The first floor was pitch black, the only light being generated from the large, full moon.

As the figure moved from room to room, it observed the pictures on the wall. A large black framed photo depicted a red haired girl with small freckles covering her face. To the right of her, a blonde tough looking girl with black crimped hair was positioned in a resting stance next to a larger boy. Someone had graffitied on the photo and put a large blue X over his face. There was a young man with large, black rimmed glasses. The others faces were slightly blurred, and unrecognizable.

The shadow moved up the stairs making small claks against the hardwood stairs. The only door that was open was the white one to the far left. As it moved closer, the only sounds that could be heard were its silent footsteps, light rhythmic cricket chirps, and the static of the TV.

Mitch had drifted to a light slumber, and was completely oblivious to the ominous figure closing in. As the shape lifted the large, sharp knife; TV static raged on in a snow effect. It creating a white light that shined on the creatures weathered blue and tan hockey mask. Finally,the shape drove down the large knife and stabbed Mitch directly in the stomach. He repeated this motion several times as he stabbed him, over and over in assorted areas. The most fatal stab was the last as he was struck directly in the heart, killing him. Mitch's lifeless body lay, a frozen expression of terror on his face. The killer picked up his body and left the room. White light covered it as the TVs static went on in an endless loop.


End file.
